It is often desirable to provide some type of venting for air circulation in a vehicle body having a closed compartment. Typical approaches that have been followed for molded fiberglass utility bodies have included providing perforations, slots, openings with grates and integrally molded cowling arrangements. In order to protect against the entry of water through any openings provided for air flow, typically some type of hood like fixture, baffle or flap has been affixed to the outside body wall surrounding the openings. Generally, these fixtures are costly and somewhat labor intensive for installation and even more so when replacement is required since it is usually necessary to manually remove an original fitting and then install a replacement using some type of fastener arrangement.